Scars
by snape-rules44
Summary: Blaine notices that Kurt is reluctant to show any skin. When he presses the matter, he finds out the awful reason why. Fluff at the end! Slash, T for kissing


**AN: this was dome for a prompt from .Potter. here's the promp**

**Kurt and Blaine are either close friends, or boyfriends. They are close, and one notices that the other has a certain reluctance to show skin. They try to get the other boy to see how beautiful he is, thinking it is self image issues. (This part is not necessary if you can come up with something better for persuading them to show skin.) At some point, possibly by will, possibly against it, the boy discovers that the other's reluctance to show skin has to do with a certain word written in scars on their body. Please tell the story of how the scar word was attained, and the reaction of both boys after the discovery.**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Kurts house watching The Little Mermaid. The movie was almost over when Blaine turned in for a kiss. Kurt was, shocked, but slowly started responding.

"Kurt" Blaine breathed out, "Your dad..."

"At work. We're alone,"

They continued to kiss when Blaine started moving his hand up Kurts chest,underneath the shirt. Kurt froze, and then pulled Blaines hand away.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"...Yeah,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok..."

Blaine paused, trying to think about how to word it right.

"Everytime we kiss, and it goes a little further, you always pull away. Is it because you think this is moving to fast?"

"Well, no. I like kissing you." Kurt replied.

"So... what is it?"

Kurt hesitated.

"I just don't want to take my shirt off, ok?"

"Kurt, we've been dating for 3 months. I know you. There's another reason. Why don't you want to tell me?"

Kurt could see that Blaine was really concerned. He sighed.

Blaine seemed to realise someting.

"Kurt, you know that I love you right? No matter what?"

"Yeah, I love you too,"

Blaine was thrilled to hear this, but he was still more worried that happy.

"I know that Karofsky, and other people have said... bad things, but I think that your beautiful. I really do. You don't have to be worried about how you look around me, ok?"

Kurt looked down. Blaine thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"It... it's not that I don't like how I look. I know I always look fabulous,"

He half smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kurt, please, I'm worried. Tell me,"

Kurt sighed again.

"Fine"

Blaine was relieved, but the relief stopped as soon as Kurt took off his shirt.

Across his chest, from his left shoulder to his right hip, was a scar. Blaine could tell it was at least half a year old, but it must have been really deep, because even though it was mostly healed, you could see the word easily. He knew it would never fade.

_FAG_

Blaine gasped. He pulled a now sobbing Kurt into his arms, and whispered thingsto help soothe him.

"Kurt, don't worry, it's ok, your safe, don't worry, it's ok, your safe,"

The words became a mantra of sorts.

After several minutes, when Kurt had calmed down, he began to talk.

"Blaine, I know it's ugly. If you want to break up with me, do it,"

Blaine stared at him, shocked.

"Kurt, how could you ever even begin to think I would leave you. I won't ever leave you until the day you kick me out, I swear,"

Kurt looked down, obviously ashamed of what had been done to him.

"Blaine, you dont' have to stay here out of pity. You can go, really,"

Blaine could tell Kurt was barely keeping it together.

"Kurt, look at me,"

He looked up into beautiful hazel eyes.

"I. Love. You. I always will, and what some bigoted idiot did to you doesn't matter to me. We all have scars. Some are just mental. You know how they saw that bullied kids can become bullies themselves? That was me, sophmore year. It haunts me everyday, that I was giving kids what had been given to me. Thats one of the reasons I admire you so much. Because you didn't give in, you didn't run away, and you stayed_ you._ I love that about you,"

Kurt was shocked to hear all this. He stayed quiet for a couple minutes before responding. Blaine gave him time to think.

"You... you really love me that much?"

His voice was tiny, and Blaine realised that if he walked out on Kurt now, it would destroy him.

"Forever and ever, Kurt"

**Ok, so there it is. Don't you just love Klaine? I know I do :D anyways, please review! they make my whole day. really, even just a dot or a smiley face please!**

**-snape**


End file.
